One Direction Fanfic
by DanceFlame
Summary: A girl named Mari encounters One Direction while on holiday, as their was a slight misunderstanding with the hotel rooms, and she ends up in the same suite as the boys! What Drama and potential Romance will this bring? Read to find out! A must read.


===========================Chapter 1=========================

I glanced up at the clock, 2:29 pm, 1 more minute till school's over. Which means 1 more minute until summer holidays! I have never been this exited about holidays, I just can't shake off the feeling that something significant will happen this holiday.

I began to pack my books away, and held my breath as the last 5 seconds went by.

-5-

-4-

-3-

-2-

-1-

-Brrrrrinnnnnggggg-

That was the bell. All of a sudden high school kids all over the classroom jumped up, cheering and clapping. It was finally here! Our 2 month break! I for one am going to America for the holidays, and I'm very exited about that.

The hallways aren't much better, over 40 kids crowding into this skinny hallway, in a effort to get out of school as quick as they can, in order to begin their holidays! I pushed my way through the kids, and waved to my friends, as I ran down the stairs, and pushed through the last of the crowd, out into the main entrance of the school. I was free. Free for two whole months.

"I'm home mum." I shouted through the house, my voice reached the kitchen where my mum was getting the frozen beef out of the freezer.

"How was school honey?" I smiled and nodded,

"Great." Mum smiled back, and walked over to me,

"Are you almost finished packing sweetie? Your plane leaves at 5:00 am tomorrow!" I nodded again,

"Yep." I just have to pack a couple more essentials tonight, like my toothbrush and hairbrush. I can't wait to get to America!

"Honey, dinners ready, and Dad should be back any minute!" I heard my mum shout from the kitchen. I exited Facebook and YouTube, and walked into the kitchen. I took the seat next to mum, and began too eat my food.

The door opened, and dad walked in, placed his briefcase on the couch, and walked into the kitchen, sat down next to mum and smiled at me.

"You finished packing Pumpkin?" I nodded eagerly at him.

"Good." Dad raised a eyebrow at me, "Because your going to have to go to bed early tonight so you can get up by 4 am." I nodded gravely.

"Okay Dad."

"Flight 0481 Will be departing shortly. Passengers please board. I repeat, Flight 0481 Will be departing shortly. Passengers please board. " I turned my head towards the loudspeaker, and looked back at Mum and dad.

"Well I'm off then." They both nodded and smiled.

"See you when you get back sweetie." Mum replied, "Stay safe."

"Sure."

"Bye Pumpkin." Dad reached out and pulled me into a big hug. I smiled and pulled back after a minute,

"Well See you guys then." I waved my hand and walked off.

I boarded the plane, and quickly found my seats. I knew exactly what movies were showing, and I had a good idea of what I wanted to watch. I pulled on my headphones and began to watch 'The Hunger Games.'

Time went by quickly, and I soon found myself taking off my headphones to listen to the loudspeaker.

"All Passengers please buckle your seatbelts, as we will be landing in New York shortly."

My heart was beating so fast as I felt the plane tilt down, and I looked out the window as we landed. It was a perfect landing! But best of all, I was finally here! I was finally in America!

I rolled my suitcase out of the plane, and walked over to the bag section, my eyes peeled for my bag. There! The hot pink Vouge bag. Pulling it off, I struggled to mange to heavy bags, but I walked over to the exit, looked for the Cabs no and flagged one down quickly, eager to get to my hotel room.

"Mausa Hotel please." The driver nodded and we took off.

I payed the driver, and hopped out of the Cab, gazing up at this 5 star hotel. My dad made sure I got a 5 star, super protection hotel, as he was very worried about letting me go to New York for 3 weeks.

I entered the hotel and walked right up to the hotel information desk.

"Uh, I'm Mari Cosgrove…"

"Ah," The clerk nodded, "Yes, your room has been reserved for awhile now, here is your room key." I smiled at her, and walked over to the elevator. I couldn't wait to see my new room for the next 3 weeks!

I rolled my suitcases over to my room number (158) and stopped to pull the key out of my pocket. I reached over to the keyhole, and unlocked the door, my heart skipping a beat as I entered. It was the most amazing room I had ever seen! A magnificent double bed, pick curtains and dressers, light pink sofas, and a wide full screen TV. It was a overall amazing room! I brought my suitcases over to the dresser and began unpacking right away, I was so exited to be here, and I really wanted to get settled in as soon as possible so I could go exploring!

-Knock Knock-

I glanced up from my unpacking at the unexpected knock on my door. The door opened, and 5 boys with hoodies on entered the room, and flopped onto the sofa.

"U-Um excuse me, but this is my room…" The boys turned around and got up off the couch,

"Really? We got this room number though." The boy's voice trailed off, and I could swear it sounded so familiar.

I sat down next to the boys, and studied them carefully…..Then it hit me!

"Your-Your ONE DIRECTION!"

"Yeah." The all replied.

"But why are you in my room?" I asked them, very confused.

"That's what I'm not sure about." Neil stated, "You see, we got this number (158) for our room number as well!" I gasped.

"I'll go down and sort this out, in the meantime can we stay here?" Harry asked me, I nodded

"Sure, fine with me."

* * *

"So," Harry revised, "They said that this will take awhile to sort out, like a couple of days, so do you think we could all sleep on the couch for this period of time?" I paused for awhile,

"Y-Yeah, I guess it's fine." They all smiled at me, and Liam's hand shot in the air.

"I think we should introduce ourselves to this fine lady." I smirked.

"Are you serious? I already know who you guys are." I put my hands on my hips and looked at Harry. "Your Harry, Your Liam, Your Nial, Your Louis, and your Zayn." They all looked at one another, and looked at me, a distinctive smile on their faces.


End file.
